I Love You (Prelude to Tragedy)
by mr the killer 115
Summary: what if alex and his crew were in rick's group at the begining of the outbreak this is a AU


Name alexander Jamie grim

Nickname reaper

Age 11

Date of birth 02/11/95

Place of birth Russia Stalingrad

Ethnicity Russian

Weapon of choice duel machetes Russian weapons and predator weapons

Resident Georgia

Occupation student/ pro tomb raider

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'1

Weight:. 150

Hair: black

Eyes: blue

Skin: white

Body type: Muscular

Style: predator

Clothing: predator armor mask (Mr. black), gloves Black pants, Black boots.

Hair: long

PERSONALITY: shoot first ask later

Likes: likes his girlfriend, family, hunting

Dislikes: tight places killing family and love ones

Fears: death, needles, and being bit

Hobbies: skate broadding hanging with his girlfriend

Dreams: pro skater

Flaws: killing ones he loves symmetry

Abilities: knows how to take apart and repair guns and cars

Fun facts: has a great sense of humor can sing great

BACK STORY: unknown

Other back story with Trevor Ivan McCormick; Alex was a kid who didn't care about anyone until he saw Trevor who was in a fight Alex told the kids picking on him to back the hell off they did and alex and Trevor became friends and Alex trust him with his life

Goals: to kill someone who hurt him and his family to make that person feel pain

demonic mode: alex is unstoppable went he is in this stage

* * *

Name Trent James grim

Nickname none

Age 5

Date of birth 01/11/89

Place of birth Russia Stalingrad

Ethnicity Russian

Weapon of choice Tokarev pistol

Resident Georgia

Occupation student

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 4'1

Weight: 150

Hair: brown

Eyes: blue

Skin: white

Body type: fair

Style: normal

Clothing: like Alex but without the mask

Hair: short

PERSONALITY: claim

Likes: being a pain to Alex

Dislikes: being called a kid, short

Fears: dying

Hobbies: being with family

Dreams: being a gunsmith

Flaws: being alone or pressure

Abilities: able to use anything as a zombie killing tool

Fun facts: Trent is also a good singer like his brother

BACK STORY: unknown

* * *

Name Trevor Ivan McCormick

Nickname none

Age 10

Date of birth 02/11/1994

Place of birth Georgia Atlanta

Ethnicity; Caucasian

Weapon of choice m-16 m9

Resident Georgia

Occupation student

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'1

Weight: .100

Hair: blondish brown

Eyes: brown

Skin: white

Body type: skinny

Style: biker

Clothing: biker jacket, pants, gloves

PERSONALITY: like Alex

Likes: friends, guns

Dislikes: zombies, end of the world

Fears: being infected

Hobbies: skate boarding

Dreams: pro skate broader, getting Sarah Alex's sister to be his girlfriend

Flaws: being shot

Abilities: none

Fun facts: none

BACK STORY: unknown

* * *

Name Samantha Lilly young

Nickname Sam Lilly babydoll (only Alex can call Sam Lilly and babydoll)

Age 11

Date of birth 2/10/95

Place of birth Russia Stalingrad

Ethnicity Russian

Weapon of choice axe machete sniper (any kind)

Resident Georgia

Occupation student

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'1

Weight: 150

Hair: blond

Eyes: green

Skin: white

Body type: fair

Style: like Alex

Clothing: black coat

Hair: long

PERSONALITY: get to know them more

Likes: her boyfriend, being a helpful

Dislikes: being treated

Fears: losing Alex and his family

Hobbies: singing or dancing

Dreams: marring Alex

Flaws: being told to hurt alex or his family

Abilities: can heal any wound

Fun facts: can sing great

BACK STORY: unknown

* * *

Name Sarah Ann grim

Nickname none

Age 10

Date of birth 02/11/95

Place of birth Russia Stalingrad

Ethnicity Russian

Weapon of choice Russian weapons

Resident Georgia

Occupation pro tomb raider

Education: Middle School

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'1

Weight: . 150

Hair: bond

Eyes: blue

Skin: white

Body type: fair

Style: half Goth half biker

Clothing: black coat, gloves Black pants, Black boots.

Hair: long

PERSONALITY: shoot first ask later

Likes: likes family, hunting

Dislikes: killing family and love ones

Fears: being bit

Hobbies: being helpful

Dreams: unknown

Flaws: killing ones she loves

Abilities: knows how to track

Fun facts: can sing great like her brother's

BACK STORY: unknown

* * *

name Nicholas smith

Gender: male

Nickname nick

Age 10

Date of birth 02/11/94

Place of birth unknown

Ethnicity german

Resident Georgia

Occupation unknown

Education: unknown

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'1

Weight:. 100

Hair: black

Eyes: blue

Skin: white

Body type: Muscular

Style: unknown

Clothing: white tee shirt Black pants, Black boots

Weapon of choice german weapons

Hair: long

PERSONALITY: asshole

Likes: unknown

Dislikes: unknown

Fears: unknown

Hobbies: unknown

Dreams: unknown

Flaws: none

Abilities: none

Fun facts:

BACK STORY: unknown

* * *

name Sammie James felix

Gender: male

Nickname James

Age 10

Date of birth 02/11/94

Place of birth unknown

Ethnicity Russian

Resident Georgia

Occupation unknown

Education: unknown

APPEARANCE

Height: 5'1

Weight:. 100

Hair: blond

Weapon of choice Russian weapons

Eyes: green

Skin: white

Body type: Muscular

Style: unknown

Clothing: white tee shirt Black pants, Black boots.

Hair: short

PERSONALITY: unknown

Likes: unknown

Dislikes: unknown

Fears: unknown

Hobbies: unknown

Dreams: unknown

Flaws: none

Abilities: none

Fun facts:

BACK STORY: unknown

* * *

Name stephen ivan grim

Gender: male

Nickname rex, reaper

Age 28

Date of birth 02/11/90

Place of birth Russia Stalingrad

Ethnicity Russian

Weapon of choice Russian weapons

Resident Georgia

Occupation pro tomb raider

Education: unknown

APPEARANCE

Height: 7'1

Weight:. 100

Hair: black

Eyes: blue

Skin: white

Body type: Muscular

Style: predator

Clothing: predator armor mask (Mr. black), gloves Black pants, Black boots.

Hair: long

PERSONALITY: caring (if treated) murder

Likes: music and being around family

Dislikes: killing family

Fears: death

Hobbies: hunting and fishing

Dreams: being a hero of men women and children

Flaws: losing his family

Abilities: powers of alex j mercer

Fun facts:

BACK STORY: unknown


End file.
